Her Betrayal
by PirateFruit-Xx
Summary: They had a plan. All she had to do was stick to it. But why was it so difficult?
1. A Plan in Motion

**_Her Betrayal_**

_**A Plan in Motion**_

"If I drown, I'm coming back to haunt you." I hissed, glaring at the crew of pirates. They snickered, looking me over. Captain Michael laughed.

"Come on, lass, just jump. You'll be picked up and the plan'll be in motion." I frowned, looking behind the crew to my father.

"And you promise you won't harm him?" I shouted, so everyone could hear. Michael grinned.

"We won't harm him."

"Promise. Promise or I won't do it." I insisted. My father was roughly pushed forward.

"Do it or the old man will suffer the consequences, Miss Maisie. So, my dear, it appears ye really don't have a choice." I turned back to the water, my stomach flipping every time a wave knocked into the ship. I looked down at my skirts; they would surely be the death of me.

"I'm not too sure about this." I said, turning back. Michael shook his head as I nervously played with the gold locket that hung around my neck.

"Then let me help ye." He growled, knocking the thin board I was perched upon and sending me flying into the water. I screamed, my heart pounding in my chest, my skirts pulling me down. I struggled fiercely and finally managed to resurface, just in time to see the ship begin to turn from me.

"Good luck, Maisie." The Captain called. I scowled at him.

"It's Miss. White." I muttered to myself, not that it mattered anyway. I let out a breath, looking around. There was nothing, nothing at all, just emptiness stretching out in all angles. I sighed, treading water, as not to sink. I hated water ever since I was little; it was cold, wet and dangerous. And here I was, quite literally up to my neck in it.

"Help!" I called, looking around. Michael had been sure the Pearl was close, close enough to save me before I sunk to my watery grave. And yet, there was nothing. No birds, no clouds, no ships or even sails. Nothing.

"_Sparrow won't let ye drown."_ He had said. I frowned. I had no chance of swimming with my hands tied and the stupid skirts, all I could do was feebly tread water. Suddenly, I began to panic.

I thrashed about trying to do something, anything, save myself. It was really cold. I gasped for breath only sucking in salty water. This was not good; this was not how things were supposed to go. And before I knew it I had blacked out. But the one thing I did see was a sail just appearing over the horizon. It was dark as the night's sky. And it was coming towards me. Fast.

…888…

"What ye all lookin' at? Come on work ta be done!" Jack walked to the side of the ship, where his crew had gathered. They were watching…a girl? Jack frowned. The pirates turned to him, looking at him expectantly. Jack sighed.

"Will I be saving her then?" He asked, pulling off his coat and effects. He climbed up the side railing and expertly dived into the waves. The saltwater stung his eyes and his lungs felt like they would burst the further down he swam but finally he caught sight of her. She was drifting, aimlessly, although still feebly trying to swim somewhere, anywhere. The struggling suddenly stopped. Jack swam to her as quickly as he could, picking her up awkwardly, looking at her pale face. It was like when he had saved Elizabeth, he thought, except this girl had no attachments that involved him being hung. It was a good thought. And as it had been with Elizabeth, the dress was too heavy. He pulled out his knife, cutting it from her and cutting her wrist ties. Then he grasped her around her waist and swam for the surface. Finally he broke through the waves, scanning for the Pearl. Finally he saw it and began swimming for it, crashing through waves and dragging the girl behind him.

"Throw down a rope!" He shouted up, waiting for the rope to be dropped down. It slapped down the side, giving Jack a chance to grab it.

"Haul us up!" Suddenly they were flying through the air and landing with a painful thump on the deck. Jack sat up, turning to the girl by his side. She was pale and looked extremely cold in just her shift. But she was breathing. Jack backed away from her, giving her some air.

"Is she alive?" Some one asked. Jack shrugged.

"She's breathing." He said, putting a hand just below her ribs, feeling her chest rise and fall. Suddenly she grabbed his wrist, startling everyone.

"Don't touch me…" She gasped.

…888…

"Don't touch me…" I gasped, grabbing the man's wrist. He pulled back.

"Sorry, love. Jus' checking ye were alive." He said, standing up. I was still lying on the deck looking like a drowned rat. He offered me a hand as I sat up, which I gladly took. I looked around the deck. Men were looking at me as if they'd just pulled me from the sea…well, they had but that's beyond the point. I wrapped my arms about my self in a protective manner before looking at the man who had saved me.

"And you are?" I asked, somewhat rudely. He smirked, taking my hand and kissing it.

"Captain Jack Sparrow." He said, smirking at the flicker of recognition in my eyes, although for other reasons than he believed.

"And ye?" I pulled my hand back, wiping it on my dress causing Jack to frown slightly.

"Maisie White." I said, putting on a posh accent. Jack put a finger to his chin. I frowned. What if he knew of me? Seeing my frown he smiled.

"Maisie. A pretty name for a pretty girl, eh?" He said silkily. I scoffed.

"Hardly, Mr Sparrow." I turned from Jack, apparently talking to myself, just as was planned. "That bastard stole my map. Ha, what an amateur!" I looked around me as if searching for the ship. Jack tapped his chin lightly.

"First, it's Captain Sparrow and second, what map?" I covered my mouth as if I had just blurted out a humungous secret.

"I said nothing about a map." I lied, crossing my arms and putting my nose in the air. Jack looked at me, his eyes boring into me, making me feel extremely uncomfortable. I heard him whisper something to his first mate before turning back to me.

"Yer lying to a pirate, not wise, Maisie." Jack said, his voice low. I sighed.

"It's Miss. White to you." I hissed. "Pirates, not only are they incredibly rude but thy never address you properly, one of my pet hates." I remarked. And then another of my pet hates. Jack began circling me, a predatory smirk on his beautiful face. I cursed myself for thinking that.

"What are you, a vulture?" I hissed.

"Miss. White…" He mused, looking me over. I frowned following him with my eyes.

"Miss. White, pretty rich girl I s'pose?" He asked, stopping briefly. I shook my head.

"I'm neither, Captain. Just a merchant's daughter. I'm hardly pretty and I am certainly not rich." I said as he began circling again.

"Wouldn't say ye weren't pretty, although, a smile and a less stuck up nature could help." I gaped at him. No one insults me. The crew surrounding me laughed causing me to blush. Suddenly Jack stopped again.

"You know, Miss White, we ain't so different you and me, me and you, _us_. Only small differences..." He said, taking great delight as I frowned at the word 'us'. I plastered a malicious fake smile on my face.

"You want to know the real difference between us? Jack said. I nodded, taking a step forward.

"I have class and you don't or I know how to dress myself and you don't? Take your pick." I said, putting my hands on my hips. Jack scowled at me, ignoring the snicker of laughter form the crew. He took a step towards me. It was an understatement to say things were going badly. I took a step back, putting a finger up.

Different approach…

"Is it too late to take back everything I just said?" I asked feebly. Jack nodded.

"The real difference between us is that I have a ship and you don't, Miss. White, so I suggest if ye want to stay on the ship then ye should stop biting the hand that feeds ye." He said, taking another step forward. I frowned.

"So you're going to throw me off the ship?" I asked, putting my hands behind my back. Jack tilted his head.

"Give me a better option, Miss. White." He said.

"You can call me Maisie?" I said, followed by a nervous laugh. Jack shook his head.

"Not good enough." He said, grabbing my wrist.

"Please, Mr Sparrow, Captain Sparrow, I…I have a map!" I blurted again. It wasn't how I planned to reveal the map but it was my only chance. Any port in a storm, as my father would say. And it worked. Jack spun round to me.

"Ah, a map?" I nodded, pilling from my shift a small piece of folded paper.

"A map."

* * *

**_Hey everyone! _**

**_Just thought I'd upload one of my 'I've only just uploaded it because I'm not too sure about it, what do you think?' stories, whilst I'm trying to write a sequel for Green Eyed Violets!_**

**_Its not great but it was done on impulse so review it and let me know what you think!_**

**_More soon! _**


	2. A Winning Combination

**_A Winning Combintion_**

"So if I keep ye aboard ye will give me the map? No catches?" He asked, pacing around his cabin. It sounded too good to be true and was, of course, but only I knew that. Jack seemed infatuated with the fact he was getting something for nothing, well, almost nothing.

"I copied the map exactly. It should lead us right there. It's a wonderful place, fields of gold and jewels and…"

"And ye know this how?" Jack asked suddenly. I had to think quickly, making up a story in my head.

"My father told me all about it. He was...given the map by a man he used to know and gave it to me. He said that I could go after it and that's what I intended to do but... I got caught up with those pirates and they stole it and it all went up in smoke. Until you came along." I finished, giving him a sweet smile. I had used the butter wouldn't melt act a thousand times and it always seemed to work. Jack shot me one of those charming smiles that so many women fell for; luckily I had bigger plans and wasn't interested in Jack's charms or looks. I just needed to get us both to the island. But that didn't mean I didn't like Jack. I could see why he had a woman in every port, he was charming, he was handsome and he was a pirate. It was a winning combination and a combination I could use to my advantage.

A combination I _intended_ to use to my advantage.

And with the way he was falling into my every word was just reassuring me that Jack Sparrow, _Captain_ Jack Sparrow, would be easy to use.

"So, love, how far away is this island?" I looked at him.

"I don't know, I don't have a ship remember?" I said, rubbing my wrist. Apparently he had not realised how hard he had held my wrist, purple finger shaped bruises were gradually snaking around it. Jack looked at me.

"Sorry 'bout that, love." I nodded. It wasn't like I hadn't endured worse. Although, I obviously wouldn't say that. I never wished to recall it. I felt Jack's lingering stare causing me to swiftly change the subject away from me and to the only thing that Jack Sparrow truly cared about.

"We have two weeks. Will we get there on time? Your ship isn't exactly going to get us there any faster than any others." I said innocently, although I knew it would rile him. It wasn't a personal attack, just a dig. Jack narrowed his eyes.

"I'll have ye know that this is the fastest ship in the Caribbean." He stated proudly. I raised my eye brows but turned my back to him, rather rudely.

"Course it is." I muttered, delighting in Jack's rising anger. My delight was short lived however. I heard the anger in Jack's voice there and that was when I was insulting his ship. It scared me, just a little.

I imagined him finding out the plan.

He'd keelhaul me. But what choice did I have? Quite simply, I didn't. I had no choice. I could feel Jack come up behind me and lean in so his lips were by my neck. I shivered as his breath warmed my pale skin.

"What makes ye think I won't just take the map and keep ye for me own uses? I'm a pirate, after all." He said, trailing his finger up my neck. My breath hitched in my throat. There was no reason he wouldn't do all he had said, except one.

"Because you're a good man, Captain Sparrow." I said as he put his lips to my neck, nipping me. I could feel the colour rising in my cheeks; luckily no one could see it. He didn't reply. Maybe it had sounded more like...a scared, desperate guess. Not at all what I was going for.

"You gave up immortality to save William Turner." Jack stopped, taking a step away from me.

"How do you know that?" He asked suspiciously. I kept my back turned to him but turned my head so I could see him out of the corner of my eye.

"Who doesn't know the stories of the Flying Dutchman, Davy Jones and now William Turner?" I said quietly, almost hearing Jack's curiosity as he narrowed his eyes. I grinned, turning to Jack.

"We have an accord, Captain? We get the treasure together and split it evenly amongst everyone then we can both be rid of each other." I tried to make my voice cold, masking my desperation for him to agree. Jack walked around to face me, holding his hand out. I looked at his hand before taking it, with a small grimace of distaste. Jack must have noticed and suddenly yanked me towards him; ignoring my squeak of protest and trapping me between him and his cabin wall.

"Not fond of pirates are ye, love?" He growled. I looked at him, remaining silent, my heart beating too quickly to count. He sneered at me as I blinked a couple of times.

"It's Miss.White." I said, my voice shaking. Jack grinned.

"Miss.White. Of course, Miss.White." He said, as if trying it out. He shook his head.

"I prefer Maisie, if that's okay with you, love?" He asked, knowing it was perfectly not okay with me. I nodded, unsure what else to do. Still Jack didn't leave me. He grinned.

"Scared?" He asked. I was. I was terrified.

"Should I be?" I responded, swallowing as I was pressed further into the wall. Jack smirked, his breath on my cheek.

"Let's see shall we?"

"Has anyone ever told you how improper it is to answer a question with a question?"

"Well, you did too." It was true but he wasn't meant to pick up on that. Suddenly his lips crashed down on mine. I struggled as his tongued traced my bottom lip, trying to force my mouth open. I finally gave in, letting him kiss me until he ran out of breath. I was seething. He was trying to scare me, make me think I should do what he said. Fat chance. I promptly slapped him, stinging my hand as well as his face. He smirked.

"Ye'll come round." I gaped at him as he turned on his heel, sauntering out of his cabin.

"Not likely." I muttered, following him, although the door slammed in my face. I let out a frustrated sigh, putting my hand on the door knob and turning. It didn't turn. I tried again, it didn't turn.

"Jack Sparrow!" I screamed, smacking the door. I heard him laugh out side the door.

"Captain, Captain Jack Sparrow…" He said, leaving echoing footsteps behind him as he left. I sighed, putting my fingers to my lips. I'd never felt more scandalized. The bloody pirate!

* * *

_**Second chapter, guys, review it and tell me what you think!**_

_**Can't wait to hear ya thoughts!**_

_**More up soon!**_


	3. Classy

_**Classy**_

I sat on the chair, looking over the desk. It was messy, covered in maps and writing and then more maps. I reached for the half empty rum bottle, taking a swig. I sighed, looking down at myself. I was still in my wet, salty clothes. And I was getting cold.

"Vile…" I muttered to myself, swigging more. I rifled through more papers, one fluttering to the floor before I could catch it. I picked it up, looking at it.

_"Dear Jack,_

_How are you? It's been a year since I last saw you; you haven't returned to Port Royal, I can't blame you really. Things are... odd, with out Will. But, I wanted to write and tell you that I've finally had little William Jack Turner. He was 8lb 9 oz and looks just like Will. Thank you for everything, I am eternally grateful._

_I heard Ana Maria is back on the crew after a little accident with her own ship, Gibbs sent me word of it all, encase you were wondering. Well, have fun with her, I'm sure she's just dieing for a reason to slap you, what'll it be, a third time?_

_See you soon and do try to write back._

_With love,_

_Elizabeth X"_

I read, taking another swig of rum. I assumed Elizabeth was Will's wife, by the way she was writing. She had neat handwriting, just like a Governor's daughter should. Although, I doubt many Governor's daughters would be sending love to a pirate, I thought with an amused smirk. Standing up, rum bottle in hand, I sauntered to the door, knocking back the rest of the vile drink.

"Sparrow! Captain! Jack!" I shouted, my tone a little giddy from rum. I was not good at holding my drink.

"Captain Jack Sparrow, hello?" I shouted, knocking on the door and leaning on it, light headed. It wasn't long before I heard footsteps approaching. The lock clicked and the door opened but in my intoxicated state I wasn't quick to move and went tumbling into Jack, both of us ending on the floor. He sniffed me, frowning. I simpered, stupidly.

"Yer drunk. Ye've been on my ship for a few hours and yer drunk." He said, sounding more amused than anything else. I nodded, sitting up. I waved the paper in the air. He looked at it blankly.

"Who is Elizabeth, Jack? Do you l-l-love her?" I asked, frowning. Jack looked at me, puzzled.

"How do ye know bout 'Lizabeth?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Read your letter." I waved the paper again. He made an odd face.

"Do you love her?" Jack looked angry for a second but shook his head.

"Nah, she's me best mate's wife. And she burnt my rum... And left me to be eaten by the Kraken... And traded me to Davy Jones and Cutler Beckett." He mused. "But more importantly…"

"She's your best mate's wife?" I asked confidently.

"Nah, she burnt my rum." Jack said, scooping me off him and standing up, pulling me up too. I frowned.

"She sounds just wonderful."I said, a little sarcastically. Jack smirked. "Oh!" I remembered. "And who is Ana Maria? Is she your wife?" Jack laughed, shaking his head and slinging an arm around my shoulders.

"Ana Maria is a crew member. Real hellcat, in fact, I think ye two would get along." He said, steering me down a corridor and to a door. He knocked gently, opening the door a little. A pretty, dark skinned woman sat on her bed, repairing a ripped shirt. She didn't look up as Jack walked in, leaving me swaying by the door. I would have made a cooment about knocking on a lady's door before entering but, on a pirate ship, I really saw no point.

"Ana Maria, darling…"

"What d'ya want, Jack?" She cut him off. He frowned.

"I brought ye a friend. She's called Maisie. And she's currently quite intoxicated." Ana Maria looked at me, a deep look of contempt on her face. I smiled sheepishly. She turned back to Jack.

"Don't you try and unload yer whores on me, Jack Sparrow; I want nothing to do with her." She hissed, returning to her shirt. I frowned, taking some steps in. Jack was on the verge of correcting Ana about the 'Captain' but he never got a chance.

"I am not his whore. I wouldn't go near him. He's all…" I stuck my tongue out. Ana looked at me and laughed. I smiled. Jack glared at me. He opened his mouth to make what I'm sure would have been a snide remark. And he was almost there...and then a sigh. He folded his arms across his chest. I laughed slightly. He looked like a sulky child.

"Don't sulk, Jack, its not befitting of a fierce pirate captain." I paused and then added, "Oh, I forgot, you're not a fierce pirate captain. Carry on." I finished with a sweet smile. Ana laughed.

"In fact, Maisie, lass, I think ye and me are gonna get along just fine." She said, looking me over.

"I've got something dry fer ye to change into, if ye want it. Ye'll catch yer death if ye stay in cold clothes too long, lass." She walked to her wardrobe and pulled out a shirt and a pair of black breeches. Jack caught the shirt before my eyes, dangling it in front of my face. I reached up, pulling it from him and giving him a death glare. He smirked.

"Mine." I said, shooing Jack away and slamming the door in his face. He sighed.

"When yer changed, I want the both of ye out on deck!" He shouted through the door. Ana growled, hitting the door.

"Go away!" She yelled, hitting the door again for good measure. I heard Jack mumble something under his breath but did as he was told, skulking away. I changed quickly, towel drying my wet hair and sorting myself out. Ana, meanwhile, was preoccupied mending her own shirt.

"What ye think?" she asked, holding it up. I looked at it closely, taking it and examining it.

"I can barely see where it was ripped. That's amazing." I said. She smiled.

"Well, having a seamstress fer a mum teaches ye things." She said, smiling. I nodded, handing it back.

"Why do you think Jack wants us on deck?" I asked. Ana shrugged.

"Probably wants us to stitch some sails." She said.

And it turns out…she was completely wrong.

"Ye scrub here." He pushed a bucket into Ana's hands, pointing to a spot on the deck.

"But its clean." She protested. Jack shook his head.

"And Maisie, ye can scrub here." He said, pointing to a spot by the helm. I frowned.

"But, Jack, uh, Captain, the deck is clean. I mean, its practically blinding me." I said, trying to flatter my way out of the situation. Jack shrugged and smirked.

"But…" Ana and I both said although Jack cut us off, spinning Ana around and giving her a gentle push, as if coaxing her into scrubbing. She growled but got onto her knees, a scowl set on her face. Jack grinned at me, grabbing my free arm and pulling me over.

"Now, you scrub there, savvy?" He asked.

"Savvy." I imitated him, glaring at him as he took his place by the wheel.

It was hours before we were allowed to stop and, as the order was shouted, I jumped and spilled the bucket of soapy water everywhere. Everyone turned to me, their expressions telling me they wanted to laugh, although, they just about managed to restrain themselves, only two or three snickers escaping.

"Classy, love, real nice…" Jack sniped, sauntering passed me. I scowled and, as I did, Jack's feet flew out from under him, water flew out around him and he landed on his back, soapy water all over him. I laughed, ignoring his glare and the fact that I myself was quite wet, droplets of water dripping from my hair and face.

"Classy, love, real nice…" I mimicked, getting up and following Ana Maria who found the whole fiasco just as humorous as I, leaving Jack on his back in a puddle of soapy water.

* * *

**_Okay, there's another chapter! hope you enjoyed it. Sorry I din't reply to your reviews, I'm in a rush and I figured you'd rather get a chapter than a boring reply ;) _**

**_Anyway... review it, savvy? _**

**_More Soon.. Xx_**


	4. With You

**_With You_**

"Do ye reckon she's sticking to the plan?" Michael asked his first mate, Alistair. The younger man shook his head, his hair falling in his eyes.

"Doubt it. She's probably making 'friends' as we speak." Alistair said, his voice bitter. The old man in the cell across stood up, flying to the bars, anger radiating off of him.

"Don't you talk about my daughter!" He shouted. Michael let out a slow laugh and Alistair joined.

"Fer yer sake, ye better 'ope she sticks to the plan, mate."

* * *

"So, it's just a big passage of water, leading to an island with some big volcano on?" I asked, sounding puzzled. Jack nodded.

"Aye. That's it."

"Why would the treasure be hidden there?" I asked and shook my head. "It's stupid." Jack laughed, grinning at me with a mouth full of gold. I was tempted to asked how he afforded to buy gold teeth, where as he couldn't manage to keep his teeth nice anyway. I could guess the answer though, _'Pirate.'_ I smirked to myself.

"What's funny, love?" Jack asked, everyone's eyes flicking to me, 'everyone' being Gibbs and Ana Maria. I shrugged, embarrassed.

"Nothing…" I said, hiding my face.

"So, about this map and volcano…" Ana said, taking everyone's attention from me. I sent her a thankful smile, to which she just grinned back.

"Aye?" Jack asked.

"Well, what are the chances that volcano'll explode while we're there?" Ana asked. Gibbs looked to Jack, who looked at me.

I frowned.

"I don't know, I haven't even been there!" I said, holding my hands up, palms out. Jack sighed.

"Great." He muttered. I glared at him, crossing my arms.

"Well, sorry." I hissed, dragging out the word 'sorry' like I was a child. Jack scowled at me.

"Touchy…" He smirked. I let out a growl of frustration, walking from being between him and Ana, to stand between Ana and Gibbs. Jack made a face, glaring at me in his own odd way.

"Get back to the map, Sparrow!" I snapped, leaning on the table. Jack faked a smile, pointing to a spot beside the volcano.

"Captain." He corrected. I scoffed. "The treasure is most probably there." He said. I let out a snicker.

"Exactly where that big red cross is? Never?" Ana laughed at my comment, causing Jack to glare at me harder.

"If ye ain't got none helpful to say, don't say 'nythin', savvy?" He growled. I saluted, smirking.

"Savvy, Captain!" Jack sprang up from his position, grabbing me and pulling me towards the doors.

"Love, no offence but yer getting on me last nerves, so if ye would, shove off!" He growled, smiling sarcastically and slamming the door in my face. My jaw dropped and, I swear, it almost hit the floor.

"That is so rude!" I exclaimed, hitting the door. I pulled my hand back, wincing.

"Owwww…" I looked at the door again, glaring with all of my might.

"Dolt!" I shouted, storming off. I flew into my room, slamming my own door and throwing myself on to the bed, burying my head in my pillow and screaming as loud as I possibly could. I heard a knock on the door but ignored it. It opened slowly.

"Go away, Sparrow!" I ordered, guessing it was Jack standing by the end of my bed, not that Jack would have knocked. There was a laugh.

"Only me, poppet. The lads an' I ere just wonderin' if ye fancy coming on deck fer a bit? Tell us about yerself." I looked up, staring into the face of a short, stout man.

"Umm…" I struggled for his name, thinking back.

"Pintel." He filled in. I smiled.

"Pintel. Um, I s'pose it won't do any harm…" I said, sitting up and pushing myself off the bed. Pintel laughed.

"That's the spirit, lass." Pintel said, pushing the door open and rushing up on deck. I followed, humming to myself and giving the door a subtle kick as I walked passed Jack's cabin. As I walked out on deck, the sun hit me, causing me to shield my eyes. The crew grinned, inviting me over and offering me an unturned crate to sit on. I smiled, looking around. All of them were sat on crates, laughing.

"When the Captain's away the crew will play, hmm?" I laughed. They nodded.

"So, miss, tell us about yerself!" One if the crew called. Pintel glared at him.

"Let her 'ave her time!"

"Don't jump down her throat, Ragetti!" Another shouted. I shook my head as Pintel sat by me.

"Its fine really, and please, call me Maisie." I said. The pirates nodded, looking at me curiously.

"How old are ye?" Ragetti, the one who had shouted first, asked. Pintel glared at him again.

"It's rude ta ask a lady 'er age." He muttered. I laughed, shaking my head.

"I'm twenty three, twenty four next March."

"And what was yer family like?" I frowned.

"Um, my father as a merchant sailor named John Wheeler." That bit was true. "And my mother, well, she's a…" I hesitated. "She's a seamstress, yes, a seamstress and then I have two older brothers, Mathew and Steven and a younger sister, Briony." That bit wasn't.

They smiled and immediately launched in to conversation about their own families. I listened, my thoughts drifting away slightly as my stomach lurched. I was lying to them. They had taken me aboard, showed nothing but hospitality and I was repaying them by lying to them…

"Maisie, are ye alrigh'?" Pintel asked, frowning. I looked up. Pintel tilted his head.

"Ye look a bit…" He rolled his arms. "Maybe ye should go get some rest or somethin', might get ill else…" He said. I nodded.

"Um, yes, I think, I might…um, thank you." I stuttered, rushing down off the deck. My thoughts flew around my head in a blur as I shot passed Jack's cabin into my own. Ana must still be with Jack and Gibbs, talking about the 'treasure'. I groaned, sinking onto the bed and resting my elbows on my knees, my head in my hands.

"This is bad; this is really, really bad…" I muttered.

"What's bad?" I jumped, looking up. Stood up, glaring at him.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked, my voice sounding small. Jack frowned.

"Ye feeling alrigh', love?" I let out a sigh, sinking back onto the bed.

"Why is everyone asking me that?"

" 'Cause ye look…" Jack made an awkward movement with his arms, "pale." He finished. I felt the bed shift as Jack sat beside me. I shuffled away from him, ignoring the look he gave me.

"I'm not diseased, love." He mumbled. I sighed.

"Not that you know of anyway." I replied. He sighed.

"Come on; tell ol' Jack what the problem is." He said, swinging an arm around me. I frowned.

"You sound like my bloody father." I hissed. Jack frowned.

"I'm feeling some unresolved tension between ye and me, or ye and yer father, either one." He said with a smirk. I shrugged.

"If it wasn't for my father we wouldn't be in this mess." I sighed. Jack looked at me.

"What mess?"

"This mess! I wouldn't be here, on this ship with _you_!" I shouted, pushing him off me. He looked at me and I felt my stomach flip. He looked angry? No. Offended? A little. Hurt? Captain Jack Sparrow looked hurt.

"I…" I began to launch into an apology but never go to actually say anything. Jack shook his head, standing up.

"Well, I'm sorry ta be such a predicament fer ye, Miss Maisie." He said quietly, disappearing through the door.

"Jack…" I whispered, flopping onto the bed. "I'm sorry…"

* * *

Yeah, yeah, I know, not a great chapter but really, I have been under a lot of stress lately and I'm tryna write the sequel to Green Eyed Violets, so be nice, right?

Okay, and breathe... Well, review ;) And thank you for all your reviews by the way. They're awesome! Makes my day. Really.

More Soonn.. Xx


	5. Salamugundi for Two

_**Salamugundi for Two**_

Ana looked at me, frowning.

"A whole day of silence." Ana mumbled. "What is wrong with ye? Ye ain't even talking, normally I can't shut ye up." She said. I looked up.

"Oh, Ana, I am such a, a… cow!" I cried, replacing my head in my hands. Ana looked at me, confused.

"Really...?" She muttered and then apparently rethought what she was about to say and held back a grin."Why?" She asked, coming over and sitting by me. I sighed. I couldn't tell her the whole story, which made me feel even more guilty.

"I…I fell out with Jack and I was really mean. I said that I was in a mess and I don't want to be here. And then I accidentally added the words 'with you'." I said, not looking her in the eyes. I could practically hear what she was thinking and it was not good.

"Wow… that's pretty nasty." It was half sarcastic. I let out a groan.

"I know…"

"Jack's heard worse, I'm sure, but seems its botherin' ye so much maybe ye should apologize?"

"How can I? Go up and say 'Hey, Jack, you know when I said you were a predicament, I didn't mean it. Forgive me?' Yeah, 'cause that'll work." I snapped. Ana narrowed her eyes.

"Least I'm trying ta help ye! Yer just sitting there, acting all 'woe is me'. Get a grip." She hissed, getting up and storming out, slamming the door behind her. I let out a strange frustrated noise, lying on my bed and facing the ceiling.

"Well done, Maisie. You have successfully destroyed all friendships you have made and possibly ruined the whole plan…" I scolded myself, hitting myself in the head.

"Ow…" I jumped up, a thought hitting me. In a blur, I rushed down to the galley, where the cook was making a concoction of ingredients, which would later almost pass itself off as food. I grinned, walking towards him. I struggled for his name.

"Ye okay, Miss Maisie?" He asked, looking at me. I nodded.

"Umm, Marcus?" He looked at me.

"Aye?" I smiled.

"Oh, good. Umm, right, well, I need your help, please?" I said, smiling as sweetly as I could. Marcus looked at me, waiting for me to carry on. I sighed and sat myself on the work top.

"Well, here goes. I told Jack something really bad and now he hates me and that will spell disaster for me, you and everyone on the ship...So, I need some help. I'm gonna make him a big apology meal, if that's okay with you, I mean…" I said, restraining myself from begging. Marcus laughed and nodded.

"And I'm assuming ye don't have a clue how to cook." I batted my eyelashes. Marcus looked at me frowning and pointed to my eyes.

"Ye okay there? Got something in yer eye?" He asked. I sighed.

"No, I don't have a clue how to cook." I sighed, giving up with the eyelash thing. Marcus grinned, lifting me from the work top, putting me down and pointing to a cupboard.

"Get out the ingredients." I walked to the cupboard, opening it and peering in.

"It's practically empty." I said, pulling out…something. I wrinkled my nose, passing it over before looking for more.

"What am I to make for our beloved Captain?" Marcus shrugged.

"Uh, fish stew." He suggested. I held my hands out, palm facing outwards.

"No, no fish. I hate fish, it's all…" I stuck out my tongue. Marcus smiled.

"What about…salmagundi?"

"What is it?" I asked. Marcus grinned.

"Well, its a stew of anything we have on hand, chopped meat, anchovies, eggs, onions and the sort. Sometimes we put it wih some lettuce and serve it with vinegar and oil then, well, you can do anything with it really." I grinned, rubbing my hands together.

"Sounds perfect. What do we do?" Marcus let out a low chuckle.

"You mean, what do _you_ do?" He said, passing me a selection of items, most of which I turned my nose up at.

"Come on, lass, do ye wanna impress the captain or no?" I sighed.

"I guess…"

* * *

I stuck my arm out, stopping Jack in his tracks. He looked at me, narrowing his eyes.

"I suggest ye get outta me way before I do something I regret." He hissed, trying to push passed me. I pushed him back, the crew all turning to watch the scene.

"What is the meaning of this?" Jack asked, his voice scarily calm.

"Please, can we talk?" I asked, not looking him in the eyes.

"Why? Pray tell, why should I listen ta anything ye have ta say?" He growled, pushing passed me. I sighed, grabbing hold of his arm and pulling him back around. He looked as if he would hit me but he didn't. Instead he pushed me back, rather forcefully, and I, tripping over my feet, tumbled to the floor, wincing in pain.

"Here we go…" I heard Marcus, his voice stopping short of fulfilling his sentence. He peered down at me, frowning, holding the two plates of salmagundi. I sighed, looking at him.

"It doesn't matter. I don't want it." I sniffed, pushing myself up.

"It's not like I never tried." I said, half to Marcus, half to Jack, before turning on my heel and walking off until I reached the deck. It was dark and the stars were shining brightly.

"Great, just absolutely, bloody great!" I screamed, burying my head in my hands. I had practically ruined the plan. I found my thoughts drifting to my father and if he was okay, if he was still breathing, if he was thinking of me too. His life depended on this plan, as did mine.

"Salamugundi fer two." I heard a voice and looked up, meeting Jack's gaze as he walked towards me. He sat beside me, placing a plate infront of me and offering me a fork which I took, placing it beside the plate and turning away. Jack smirked.

"Ye've gotta eat somethin', love." He paused, moving some around with his fork and wrinkling his nose. "Is it poisoned?" He asked. I didn't laugh, just raised my eyebrows. I took up my own fork, watching Jack slurp some into his mouth. He grinned at me, licking his lips.

"It's good, did yer mother teach ye ta cook?"

"Nah, Marcus made it." I mumbled. Jack shrugged.

"Thought that counts." He said, shuffling towards me. He pulled me around to face him, looking me in the eyes, something I hated. It brought all the guilt right back up.

"I'm sorry, Maisie." I felt as if I was about to be sick, in fact, I think I was actually sick in my mouth a little. It was a guilt overload.

"I…" Jack began but I cut him off.

"I'm sorry too, Jack, I shouldn't have said what I said."

"Aye, me neither."

"Then, we're friends?" I asked, grabbing his hand and squeezing it. He nodded, smiling slightly, squeezing back.

"Aye, friends."

* * *

_**Okay, new chapter! Lets start this bit by saying thanks for the reviews! They rock and I'm glad you're enjoying! And then lets say...Review! And finally, if yoiu review quicly, I'll post another chapter, savvy? **_

**_ More soon!_**


End file.
